One Wish
by melodydearest
Summary: It is said that whoever kisses the princess will wake her up from eternal sleep and will be granted one wish. So the hanyou prince travels far and wide... only to get his wish not granted.
1. This Cannot Be Happening

**AN:** My new story! Kinda fast isn't it? Well I couldn't get this idea out of my head!

If you like this story better than my other one (Absolute Fascination) then I will update this more. If not, I will put this story on hiatus and work on AF. Okay?

Just tell me and I will do it. It really doesn't matter to me.

**Summary:** It is said that whoever kisses the princess will wake her up from eternal sleep and will be granted one wish. Then the princess will go back to sleep. So the hanyou prince travels far and wide… only to get his wish not granted.

**Disclaimer:** I own the 1st Inuyasha movie, does that count? (Looks up hopefully and innocently at the lawyers.)

»

»

»

»

»

»

»

»

»

»

**One Wish**

**Chapter 1:** _This Can't be Happening_

»

»

»

»

»

»

»

»

»

»

He couldn't believe it. He just couldn't. He traveled far and wide, past the viscous demons, just to get a simple wish. But no. He couldn't even get one simple wish. A hanyou like him never gets anything.

"What did you just say?" Inuyasha asked venomously, trying to hold back his anger.

"Like I said, I cannot grant you that wish." the ebony- haired girl said calmly.

«

«

«

«

«

**«««Flashback»»»**

«

«

«

«

«

Inuyasha trudged up what seemed like the thousandth step.

_Finally!_ he silently cheered. _Those stupid damn steps wore even me out._

Of course, just before, he had been fighting Yura of the Hair, for she was the guardian of this castle.

_But it's worth it. After this, I will become a whole new person. Someone who isn't shunned by the demons. Someone who the worthless humans will be afraid of._ With that, he stepped on the last stair and entered the chamber.

It was dreary inside. The stone walls were covered with blood, blood that was from the others that kissed the princess and have gotten their wish. Blood that they had gotten as they fought the demons and Yura.

There was dust on the furniture. Chairs that were next to the closet, the drawer that was across from the full length mirror. They were all covered in dust.

He swept his eyes across the room, taking in the dark and dusty curtains and the equally dusty bed. His eyes landed on the girl occupying the bed.

"That must be her. The girl who can end my troubles." Inuyasha whispered quietly. He slowly walked toward the girl.

As he stood before her, he got a closer look at her.

She looked no more than seventeen. Her hands were folded across her chest, her black hair lying on one side of her shoulder. Her face was relaxed, representing tranquility. Her chest was rising up and down, showing that she was sleeping, not dead. Her blood-red lips were parted slightly.

Inuyasha took a deep breath, for this was his first and maybe last kiss. He leaned down and gently touched his lips with her own.

He pulled back quickly. About five seconds later, the girl opened her eyes. They were dark blue, deep like the ocean. Inuyasha took a step back, just as the girl sat up in bed. She blinked a couple of times, trying to clear her vision.

Then, she turned towards the silver haired boy in front of her. She tilted her head. "I suppose that you were the boy who woke me?" Her voice surprisingly didn't croak like one's would when they haven't spoken for a long time. Inuyasha merely nodded his head, shocked that she was a bit childish. He had thought that she would be dead serious.

"Well then!" She stood up, brushing the dust off her blue gown. "My name is Kagome. What is your name?"

He snapped out of his trance. "Inuyasha. Are you going to grant me my wish or not?" He was running out of patience.

"Oh! Of course! What is your wish?" She sat down on a chair, having already dusted off. She looked up at him, patiently.

"I wish… I wish that I was a full blooded demon." Inuyasha said, excitement threatening to burst into his voice.

The smile that was on her face disappeared and Kagome looked at the dust covered floor. "I'm sorry. But I cannot do that. I cannot grant your wish."

«

«

«

«

«

**«««End Flashback»»»**

«

«

«

«

«

He couldn't control his anger anymore. He exploded. "**WHY?**"

«

«

«

«

«

«

«

«

«

«

**AN:** Sorry it is short. Oh, well. Anyways, please review!


	2. Curse This!

**AN:** Yeah…REAL sorry for not updating for 5 months and 2 days. Or whatever days it has been. On to the Story!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha.

(Screaming From Closet) There's so many pink!

Shh…Inuyasha!

(Looks at audience) Hehe...INUYASHA IS NOT IN MY CLOSET!

* * *

**One Wish**

**Chapter 2

* * *

**

"The wish has to be pure and cannot be selfish. However, the wish you wish to be granted is both impure and selfish." The cursed princess named Kagome answered quietly.

It took a while for Inuyasha to process this information. He blinked. Then…

"WHAT? WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN?" The hanyou prince exploded, rounding on Kagome.

Kagome continued looking at the floor, her midnight tresses shielding her face. "I am truly sorry. If I was in charge of what people could wish for, I would do it." She looked up at him, her ocean colored eyes shining with unshed tears. "But I was put under this curse. I do not have any way I could grant you that wish. I am really, truly sorry."

Inuyasha panicked at the sight of her tears. _She can't cry! No! I'm weak against tears!_ "Hey, don't cry! It's okay! I'll just think of another wish! Just don't cry!"

The tears instantly dried up and the blue clothed maiden's face was lightened with a smile. "Really? It's alright?"

Inuyasha merely stuffed his arms into his sleeves and looked away. "Whatever."

Nothing could have prepared him for what happened next. Kagome jumped into his arms saying, "Thank you! Thank you so much! You are the first person who ever forgave me!"

Inuyasha's face instantly turned beet red. "Uh…"

Kagome immediately noticed what she was doing and quickly shot away. "Um…" Her face acquired a similar color to the dog demon, only darker. "Sorry about that."

They went on blushing for few good minutes.

**What's Going On In Kagome's Mind**

I woke up from a 50 year sleep and I'm blushing as soon as I get up. I have been kissed for more than, what, fifty times? And I am blushing from a hug.

…

Man, I am pathetic.

_I definitely agree with you there._

Shut up, Kikyou.

_Nah, I don't want to._

Just shut up before I seriously hurt you.

_How can you hurt me? I'm just a voice in your mind that also comes with the curse._

I'll find some way if you really don't shut up.

_Just try it._

You know, you are really must shut up. I've been hearing your voice for the past fifty years that I have been 'asleep'. It's really getting annoying.

_It's not as annoying as you whining for the past fifty years about how you hate the curse. 'I hate the Shikon no Tama! How can Midoriko put that stupid curse on me? Midoriko, my dear cousin! And I've been so nice to her! Humph, next time I meet her, I am **so** getting revenge.'_

Stop mimicking me. And shut up.

'_Oh my God, he is such a bad kisser. And he is so cute too. Ooh, look at those muscles!'_

**Normal POV**

"SHUT UP!" Kagome screamed, making Inuyasha's ears to clamp to his skull.

"Wench, you shut up! I didn't do anything!" Inuyasha yelled even louder than Kagome's shrill scream.

Kagome instantly sealed her mouth shut. "Sorry about that."

"What were you trying to do? Bust my eardrums so you don't have to grant my wish!" Inuyasha yelled at her, obviously pissed off.

"Sorry." She said meekly.

"You better be."

She felt heat rush back to her cheeks.

**Kagome's Mind**

_You got told…_

Shut up.

_Why?_

So I can blush in peace.

**Normal POV**

Another minute passed before Kagome spoke up. "Have you decided on your wish yet?"

"No."

Five minutes passed before Kagome spoke again. "How about now?"

"No."

Ten minutes. "Now?"

"No!"

Twenty minutes. Kagome sighed in frustration and looked at Inuyasha fiercely, her hands on her hips. "Look, if you don't have any other wish, then why don't you wish for it later?"

"You can do that?"

"Yes!"

Inuyasha looked embarrassed. "Oh."

"Well? Are you going to do that?"

"Yeah. So I'll come back when I have a wish." Inuyasha turned to leave.

Kagome gave a confused look. "What? Wait, where are you going?"

Inuyasha turned back around. "I'm going to go find a wish. Then I'm going to come back."

"Wait…you thought that you would just leave me here and go find a wish?"

Inuyasha nodded, obviously confused.

Kagome burst out laughing.

He instantly got defensive. "What are you laughing at?"

"Oh…I'm sorry." The laughing ceased and she twiddled her fingers. "Well you see…you can't leave me here."

"And why not?" He said suspiciously.

The twiddling gained speed and there was no response from the nervous girl.

"Why not?" He asked again, the skepticism increasing.

"Because…you can't go anywhere without me at your side. Three yards to be exact."

…

…

"**WHAT?**"

Insert nervous giggling here.

* * *

**AN: **I know I could have written more, but I really felt like this was a good place to stop. Don't hurt me! I promise the next one will be longer.

Review!

P.S. Thank you for the reviews:)


	3. A Roll Down a Hill

**One Wish**

**Chapter 3

* * *

**

"Hurry it up, you stupid girl!" Inuyasha shouted at Kagome once he saw that she was lagging behind just at the edge of the three yard limit.

"You try running with a velvet, constricting gown on at an unbearable temperature when you haven't even walked for more than 50 years!" She yelled back, breathing heavily as she came to a sudden halt. She sat down on the ground, trying to catch her breath.

Inuyasha kept on going, oblivious to her stopping until he felt a sudden force pushing him back. He was pushed off of his feet and twisted around to see where he was going.

Kagome's eyes widened and she hurriedly scrambled up and started running for the hill they had just climbed. "Don't come near me, you stupid idiot!"

"I can't help it! I'm not the one controlling it you know! And stop running, wench! It'll make the impact harder!"

Kagome was halfway down the hill when he screamed the last part out. "Fine! I'll stop!" And she did. She slowed down to a stop and turned around…only to have Inuyasha crash right into her.

"Oof!" Kagome got the breath knocked out of her, and they both tumbled down the hill, over the rocky terrain.

When they finally stopped at the end of the hill, Inuyasha was on top of Kagome, looking at her like she was a dead fish. "Well, that was sudden." He commented as he got up.

"For the **fifteenth **time…" The princess grumbled as she got up also, brushing off the dirt on her dress.

**Kagome's Mind**

_Here's some advice: cut your dress._

Why would I cut my dress?

_I mean cut your dress shorter._

And show my legs! Really Kikyou, you may be only a voice, but you are a girl. Do you have any modesty?

_Honestly? No. And I didn't have any modesty when I was human either._

Either way, I am **not** cutting off my dress.

_I feel like sighing. Anyway, look at it this way. If you cut off your dress, you'll be much cooler and you can walk more freely._

And I feel like glaring at you. Fine, I'll cut off my dress.

**Normal POV**

"Hey, do you have a knife or something?" Kagome asked Inuyasha innocently.

He merely looked at her cautiously, as if she will attack him with it. "Nope."

"Then how do you defend yourself?"

"I use my claws, stupid."

"Oh."

Inuyasha just rolled his eyes.

"Well…do you have anything sharp?"

"My claws."

"Oh, well then…never mind." They started walking again.

**Kagome's Mind**

_(Snickers)_

Shut up.

_(Snicker, Snicker)_

Shut. Up.

_(Snicker, Snicker, Snicker)_

SHUT UP!

_(Snick-) Fine, I will. But how are you gonna-_

I don't know! Oh gosh, I can't believe I am asking this…

_Huh?_

**Normal POV**

"Umm, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked nervously as she walked beside him up the hill…again.

"What do you want?" He said gruffly, his eyes staring straight ahead.

"Can you cut my dress?"

"Sure- WHAT?" Inuyasha spun to look at the princess. "What did you just say?"

Kagome blushed. "Um, you know, to make the dress shorter so I can walk faster…"

The hanyou blushed even more. "Oh, sure…"

**Kagome's Mind**

_I wonder what he was thinking when you said that._

I'm not really sure I want to know…

Wait. Did you just agree on something?

_I believe we did._

_The world has come to an end._

**Normal POV**

"YOU STUPID, PERVERTED MONK!"

Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other before looking to the direction the voice came from.

And saw a monk rolling towards them.

* * *

**AN: **Most shortest chapter ever. But hey, I updated.

Thank you for the reviews!

Next Chapter: Sango and Miroku come into the picture!

_**Review!**_


End file.
